


Perfect

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coping, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Insecure Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Thor is feeling stressed lately because he can no longer play with his hair that's now cut short. Loki calls it a coping mechanism and allows Thor to braid his hair which helps him out and Thor repays the favor.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120640
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Perfect

"You kingdom needs you, Thor. You must decide now whether you are willing to take the throne," Odin told the oldest prince.

Thor sighed, his hands held in tight fists at his sides. Not because he was annoyed at his friend, but because he wouldn't be able to keep them still otherwise. "A few more days. I need to think about it still. It's a big responsibility. Please, Father?"

Odin sighed clearly annoyed but nodded, waving him away.

Thor walked back to his room through the halls. His hands fluttered at his sides, fingers twitching. Several times he reached up to touch his hair before remembering that it had been cut short. Damn crazy man that almost killed him with that hair cutting machine.

He sighed, pushing open his bedroom door, walking inside with barely a glance as he kicked the door shut.

He went over to the mirror, looking at himself in the reflective glass and scowled at his too short hair. His nails dug into his palms as he tried to keep them still. He felt so stressed lately, the responsibility and work getting to him more and more everyday.

He shook his head, looking down at his hands, the fingers twitching like they were dying. He bit his lip, looking back up at the mirror and froze.

He wasn't alone.

He whipped around to look at the person he sat on his bed, a book in their lap, looking at Thor was an amused expression.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to realise I was here," Loki said, almost absently as he turned the page of the book he was reading.

"How did you get in my room, Loki," Thor sighed, coming to sit on the bed beside his younger Brother.

"Teleported," Loki said simply, looking up at Thor. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Thor asked with a frown.

"You seem agitated," Loki said, closing his book as he inspected Thor closely. "I saw your face in the mirror. You seem annoyed."

"I'm just stressed," Thor said, reaching up again to touch his hair before remembering and dropping it in his lap.

Loki noticed. "Habit?"

"What?" Thor said, confused.

Loki rolled his eyes. "That thing you did. You always fiddled with your hair when it was longer. It was like you couldn't stay still or something."

"I can't stay still," Thor said hopelessly. "I tried to, but I can't. My hand's seem to have a mind of their own."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes," Thor said reluctantly, looking away. "Go on, make fun."

Loki frowned disapprovingly. "Come now, why would I do that?"

"Because you usually would," Thor said, looking down at his hands he'd balled into fists.

Loki's frown deepened before reaching out and placing his hands over Thor making the god of Thunder look up. "I won't tease you about this. It's obvious that it's agitating you more than you're letting on."

"It's just...I would do it whenever I got stressed or worried. Now I can't because my hair is short and it's making the stress worse," Thor mumbled, but let his hands fall open so Loki could slip his hands into his.

"A coping mechanism. Lots of people have them. This is yours," Loki said simply.

Thor blinked before slowly nodding. "I see."

"Here," Loki let Thor's hands go and turned, pushing his long black hair over his shoulders.

"What—?"

"Braid it. Put it in plats. Whatever you like," Loki said.

"But...why?" Thor said though his hands itched to reach up and run them through Loki's hair. He wondered if it was soft as it looked.

"Because, if you can't play with your own hair, you might as well play with mine. I want to help you, Brother and this is the only thing I can think of at the present moment," Loki said, an air of impatience in his tone. "Now, go on otherwise I can always leave and read elsewhere."

Thor knew Loki wouldn't do that. There was a slight playful undertone in his voice, but Thor couldn't help but smile as he reached up and touched Loki's hair.

It _was_ soft. Thor ran his fingers through it, twirling one of the strands on his index fingers. He sighed contentedly. It did make him feel better.

Loki had opened his book and seemed immersed in his reading as Thor played with his hair. Thor wondered if he was faking it so he wouldn't feel so self conscious and loved Loki for it.

Thor got into a more comfortable sitting position as he started braiding Loki's hair. He felt himself get more and more relaxed as he braided the raven's hair, his concentration on nothing but the task at hand, everything else, his worries about the throne and the work he still had yet to do leaving his mind.

It took a while, but Loki didn't seem to mind. Thor had braided it multiple ways to see what looked best. If he hadn't been satisfied, he'd undo it all and start over. Loki didn't complain. It was almost half an hour before Thor was finished, smiling to himself. It was simple, but he liked it.

"Done," Thor said proudly.

Loki looked around at him, shutting his book and setting it on the bed. "Does it look good?"

Thor cocked his head. "It needs something..." he said slowly before his eyes brightened and exclaimed. "I got it!"

Loki had to suppress a smile as Thor jumped off the bed and pulled open a drawer of his dresser. He pulled out a long red ribbon from the jumbled contents. Loki raised an eyebrow as Thor came back over and told Loki to turn around.

Loki did and Thor tied the ribbon into his hair, the red standing out against the black. He tied it into a bow before nodding. "Perfect."

Loki blushed even though he knew Thor was talking about the braid and not Loki in particular.

Loki went over to the mirror, looking at himself in the reflection and smiled. It looked amazing. He didn't know Thor was so skilled. It kept the hair out of his face and the red bow was a nice touch. He loved it. "It's lovely, Thor."

Thor grinned as he came up behind him, surveying Loki's reflection. "Thank you. I hoped you'd like it."

"I do," Loki said, turning to look up his older Brother.

Thor frowned at the blush coloring Loki's pale face red. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, why?" Loki said, looking away.

Thor shook his head. "Something is," he said, reaching out and touching Loki's cheek. "What is it?"

Loki swallowed, looking up at Thor. "I—" words failed him. He stared at Thor's concerned blue eyes and couldn't look away. It was too much. His feelings were too much. He'd been waiting in Thor's room to tell him, but seeing Thor so stressed, he couldn't bear to give him more of a burden. He hadn't been able to tell him.

Perfect, he'd said. But not Loki. Loki wasn't perfect and he knew it.

"Loki?" Thor said gently, his eyes searching Loki's, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Loki opened his mouth to say that he should go, lie about some errand or such but never got the chance as the next moment he felt lips press against his.

Loki's eyes flew wide, but didn't pull away. Was he dreaming? This couldn't be real. Thor would never kiss him!

But he was and Loki marvelled at that fact as he put his arms around Thor's neck, pulling him close to deepen the kiss. Thor's arms came around Loki's waist, holding him tightly.

It was over too soon. Thor pulled away looking breathless. Loki definetly was. He was panting as if he had run a hundred miles.

Loki looked up at Thor, his green eyes sparkling like emeralds. Thor managed a smile, though his face was flushed red like Loki's.

"Perfect," he whispered.


End file.
